


Cuddling For Warmth

by feelsforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, just overall cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek prompt;</p><p>Sterek + cuddling for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek's POV

Click. Click. Click. 

Derek growled at Stiles, whose teeth were chattering like crazy. Derek is slightly afraid he’s going to shatter his teeth. His whole body is shaking and Derek can honestly say that he misses the days where Stiles wore like three layers of clothing. He doesn’t miss the plaid though. Oh how he does not miss those plaid flannel shirts. 

"Shut up Stiles!" Derek snaps, unable to help it. 

"I can’t control my body temperature Derek!" Stiles hisses back, a glare on his face. 

"You knew it was going to be minus three degrees tonight, you didn’t think to wear more clothes?" Derek retorts, glaring Stiles into the ground. 

Stiles doesn’t back down though. He misses those days Stiles used to shut up when he glared at him. He also doesn’t miss it because it’s fun to snark at him, it’s entertaining to see his reactions. 

"I was at work until six and then you call me out for being late on watch duty, so sorry Derek but no, I had no time whatsoever to put on more clothing. Just be fucking grateful I came out here for you!" Stiles snaps, body shaking more out of anger now than cold. 

Derek sighs, glare still in place because he can’t let Stiles win every time, and grabs at his wrist tugging him into the passenger seat of the shitty jeep, that has no heating, and into his lap. 

Stiles squeals and flails his arms which makes Derek growl and forcefully curl him into Derek’s chest. “What the hell Derek!?”

"I’m pretty much your only source of warmth for the next two hours so shut up and stay warm or go back onto your cold seat."

Stiles slumps in Derek’s arms and Derek hides a grin at winning again. 

It silent in the car for two whole minutes before Stiles shifts, tucking his head under Derek’s chin and muttering a quiet, “thanks.”

"No problem." Derek says in return and looks down at Stiles, he’s warming up now and Derek can’t help but hate how much he enjoys Stiles being cuddled into him. Hates how their scents are mixing together in the car and that he now knows that Stiles’ hair is actually pretty soft. Derek may or may not turn his head so his cheek is pressed against the top of Stiles head.

He totally does. 

It’s after two hours of watching out for the witches, who are the new supernatural problem plaguing their lives, when he realizes that Stiles hasn’t spoke at all. He turns his head and barely hides the warm smile at the fact that Stiles is currently asleep.   
At this angle Derek can see the slight slope of Stiles’ nose, his eyelashes a dark contrast against his skin. His lips are slightly pouted and Derek just wants to press his own against those lips, feel if they are soft too. 

Instead, whilst Stiles is out, and Derek is comfortable and content, he presses a kiss onto the top of Stiles forehead. Stiles mumbles something in his sleep, setting Derek’s heart racing, but instead of waking up he burrows further under Derek’s leather jacket and rubs his cheeks against his chest. 

It’s another ten minutes before Stiles stirs, waking up. His eyes blink open and he tilts his head up and looks up at Derek tiredly. “Sorry, m’fell asleep on you.”

"It’s fine, you had a long day." Derek replies, lips tilting up a little at how adorable Stiles looks right now.

"Smiling, am I still asleep?" Stiles asks, as his eyes are concentrated on Derek’s smile.

"Shut up, you’re awake." Derek huffs, more for show then anything and sits up properly, making Stiles grab onto the dashboard as he levers himself up too.

"M’kay, I’m awake." Stiles confers, nodding his head to himself as he looks around and then down at where he’s sitting on Derek. "Sorry, I’ll get off."

Derek watches as Stiles crawls back to the drivers seat and he feels his mouth open, about to tell him to stay, but his mind shuts him up and he looks out the window.

A few minutes pass by in silence, Stiles waking up more and cracking his back before he speaks. “No witches?”

"No witches."

"Great, lets drive you back to the loft."

Derek nods and wishes he could have Stiles follow him into the loft. Have him lie down next to him in bed and wrap his arms around Stiles again, fall asleep a little easier with him by his side. All he has to do is ask, Stiles might say yes. 

That will just have to wait for another day though. If ever.


	2. Stiles POV

Stiles drives Derek back to his loft, the only sound the crunch of the gears when he has to change them. The phantom press of lips is something he can still feel on his forehead. It woke him up, the lingering press of soft lips against his skin. He spent ten minutes wondering whether he imagined Derek kissing him, or if it was real. 

Derek probably thought he was still asleep whilst his mind wondered. It took so much energy to stop him from moving whilst he thought, whilst he let Derek believe he was asleep.

When he finally chalked the kiss up to something he must have imagined, he moved, pretended to wake up. It was only when he saw Derek smiling down at him, that he realised that he didn't imagine it. Derek Hale actually kissed his forehead. 

He knows because that soft smile on Derek’s lips, was the same smile Scott always has when he thinks about Allison, his first love. The fond smile. 

Stiles doesn't know what to do with this. With this tender moment he and Derek shared, when Derek thought Stiles was asleep. He wants to talk about it, wants to let Derek know he was awake. However, that would probably make Derek close in again. It’s taken Stiles three years to get Derek to be his friend, to open up to him. 

He can’t lose that. 

He turns his head slightly, watches Derek who is slumped in his seat, chin resting against his fist, elbow propped up on the side of the door. He’s looking out the window, brows creased as if he is in deep thought. 

Stiles wants to ask what he’s thinking about, but he knows he probably won’t get the answer he wants. He wants Derek to be thinking about him. About them.

The silence lingers all the way up until he’s parked outside of the loft. He clears his throat when he notices that Derek is still lost in deep thought. Hasn’t realised that he’s home. 

Derek blinks when he hears Stiles clear his throat, looks around as he realises where he is. 

"You alright there big guy?" Stiles asks, has to ask. 

"Yeah." Is Derek’s short reply, he’s watching Stiles carefully and his heart beat picks up, like it always does when Derek watches him. Derek opens his mouth, like he’s about to ask something and then snaps it shut. He huffs and slumps slightly, like the bravado has left him. "Thanks."

Stiles nods, watches Derek climb out of the jeep and Stiles doesn't want him to go. He wants to talk to Derek, ask him why he kissed him. Or ask if he did. Stiles can’t make up his mind about what happened, he believes Derek kissed him, but it’s something so unlike Derek that he has reasonable doubt. 

"Derek?" Stiles winds down his window, a plan forming in his mind as he watches Derek walk over to the drivers side of the Jeep. Stiles unbuckles his seat belt and smiles when Derek sidles up beside the Jeep.

"What Stiles?"

Stiles pushes himself up, leans out the window and presses a soft kiss on Derek’s forehead, where his hairline is, exactly in the same spot Derek kissed him. When Stiles pulls away and sits back down properly, he watches Derek’s eyes open.   
Stiles smiles and Derek looks at him with understanding and a little bit of embarrassment, which proves to Stiles that Derek did infact kiss his forehead. “Goodnight Derek.” He says softly and Derek shakes his head.

"Want to come inside for a while?"

Derek asks so timidly, and Stiles aches, he aches because this is a new side to Derek. A new side that Stiles wants to learn more about. He nods and Derek opens the Jeep door. Stiles steps out, locks his Jeep up and follows Derek into the loft.  
He watches Derek walk in front of him, and he hopes that when he comes out, that he and Derek will be something more. Something more than friends. 

It’s something Stiles has wanted for a long time now, he just doesn’t know that Derek has been wanting too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://derekdeservesbetter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Send me prompts and stuff :)


End file.
